Big Brother
by GunnerGirl
Summary: Just something I'm messing about with because I'm bored. I've put a handful of the characters from the saga into the Big Brother house so let's sit back and see what happens! Could be good, lol!
1. Introduction

_**A/N I just thought it would be quite funny to put some of the characters from the Saga into the Big Brother house, I tried it with my teachers for our school newspaper and it worked really well. Please read and review and if you have any ideas just send them to me and I'll try and fit them in. Thanks a lot**_

_**Elisha **_

"Welcome to the new season of Big Brother," Davina said, her eyes bulging with (faked) excitement. "We have fourteen brand new victims… I mean housemates… to toy with. This season promises to be more exciting, funny, romantic and insane than the last so let's meet our first housemate!"

The door of the big, black limousine opened and what looked like a fourteen-year-old boy got out.

"Our first house mate is Darren!" Davina roared. The crowd cheered as the boy came down the red carpet, stopping occasionally to give a menacing pose to the cameramen.

"Darren's favourite animals are spiders, he's a half vampire and he says that he hopes that the public portray him as being kind and sensitive. Well we'll have to see about that," Davina continued. Darren climbed the steps and gave a final wave to the crowd before disappearing through the door.

"One down, thirteen to go, next up we have Larten!"

The limousine door opened again and a tall figure wrapped in a crimson cloak stepped out. He started quickly up the red carpet, only to be turned back round again so that the photographers could get a better look.

"Larten is a full vampire and enjoys long walks, he said he only came on Big Brother because of remarks from friends that he wouldn't last five minutes in the house! Well, there's no turning back now!"

Larten didn't so much as turn round when he reached the top of the steps, just strode quickly through the doors. The cameras watched him as he marched through the silent hallway and entered the house.

"Darren," he said as he noticed the boy, "How are you?"

"On top of the world!" Darren exclaimed, "We're on Big Brother, we're on Big Brother! Yeah!" Darren started to do a little dance and Larten watched him in disgust.

"Our third housemate is Harkat, he's a little person all the way from the Cirque Du Freak!"

"Our fourth housemate is going to keep you ladies glued to your television set, he's a full vampire with a rebellious side, it is the gorgeous Kurda! Kurda isn't a dizzy blonde though, oh no, he's the real brains of the operation, lets see how he gets on!"

"Housemate number five is Steve, not to be messed with, he's a half-vampaneze with a talent of winding people up, he hates vampires so already I can see some fireworks here!"

"Vanez is our sixth housemate, he enjoys fighting, fighting and… fighting. He's a full vampire and has come all the way from Vampire Mountain, he works as the Games master so I wonder how he'll get on with the games Big Brother plays with him!"

"Gannen is the seventh housemate to enter the house, he says he hates people who play games and pretend their something they're not and promises to be himself, a vampaneze, whether the public like it or not. You go guy!"

"Number eight is Gavner! He's a full vampire and he reckons he's got a good chance of winning this game, his only worry is that his snoring will keep people awake and they might get a bit peed off with him!"

"Our first female to enter the house she hopes that the guys won't try and 'get with her' because she's not interested. Give it up for the beautiful Debbie!"

"Next is Arra, she's a full vampire, one of the rare females, but she's no pushover, she wants someone in the house to give her a challenge and I think she may have her wish granted!"

"Eleventh is Evra, he's a performer at the Cirque Du Freak and says that he came on the show to try and boost his self-confidence. He hope that people won't judge him just because he has scales!"

"Number twelve into the house is Evanna! She's a witch with a nasty sense of humour. She says that she'll miss her frogs most whilst in the Big Brother house and won't hesitate to turn any housemate that bothers her into one to keep her company! Oh dear!"

"Alice is our thirteenth housemate, unlucky for some but Alice isn't bothered. She's a police officer and likes to think that she's a good 'people person'."

"Last but certainly not least is Vancha, he's a vampire prince and he's in the house looking for love. He says that he's one with the ladies and will be seriously annoyed if anyone in the house has any objections to him belching and farting as he can't help his natural bodily functions. His pass-times including picking his nose and biting his toenails! Eww!

"So there you have all our housemates, that's all from me tonight, join us tomorrow to see how our new housemates are getting on. And remember… Big Brother is watching!

**_A/N Ok, so that was a bit boring, the introductions always are… now I can have some fun, bwahahahaha! : )_**"


	2. Day 1 Surprise!

_**A/N I'm just messing about really, I have no idea what I'm gonna do, I'll have to have a think about it so this will probably be crap because its just spontaneous. **_

Day 1

12:45 am

Kurda and Gannen are in the kitchen.

Most of the housemates are in the living room.

Steve: I'm not saying don't be yourself, I'm just saying you have to entertain the public if you want to stay in the game.

Darren: I think you're wrong, people aren't stupid, they can see past acts.

Steve: Whatever, ok, I'm only trying to help. But then that's always been your problem.

Darren: what's that supposed to mean?

Vancha: guys, come on, don't start already.

Steve: it's none of your business.

Debbie: Steve, leave it!

Steve: Oh, how original! Gang up on me because I'm half vampaneze, you're all just racist!

Darren: we're not racist, you're just being a prat!

Steve: See if I care… I don't have to listen to this!

Steve storms off into the bedroom.

Darren: I didn't mean to upset him, I've got nothing against the guy but… you know.

Vancha: yeah we know, you don't have to defend yourself.

In the kitchen…

Gannen: What do you think of Darren?

Kurda: I don't know, he's nice enough but I think he likes to be a bit too bossy.

Gannen: I know what you mean.

Kurda: What are you cooking anyway?

Gannen: Pasta

Kurda: what with?

Gannen: I'm not sure, I don't think there's anything else.

Kurda: Nothing?

Gannen: There's some tuna and sweetcorn, we could use that.

Kurda: yeah, that's good.

Gannen: Have they given us any blood?

Kurda: I'll check.

Kurda looks In the fridge then in all the cupboards.

Kurda: no

Gannen: But we need some

Kurda: I know

Gannen: maybe we should ask

Kurda: ok, I'll go

Kurda enters the diary room and sits on the big, red, blow up chair.

Big Brother: Hello Kurda

Kurda: Hello Big Brother, I've just come to ask if we could possibly have some blood because I don't know about anyone else but I haven't drunk any in a week and I'm feeling crap.

Big Brother: Have you tried drinking water Kurda?

Kurda: Water? I'm a vampire not a fish! Please Big Brother, we really need blood!

Big Brother: Big Brother has noted your request Kurda, you may now leave the diary room.

8:53pm

All of the housemates are in the living room.

Big Brother: could two housemates please come to the diary room.

Gavner: I'll go!

Evra: Me too

Evanna: And me.

Gavner: no, you stay there.

Evanna: I'm going!

Arra: Let them go.

Evra and Gavner enter the diary room.

Evra: hello Big Brother!

Big Brother: Hello Evra, Hello Gavner. Big Brother has called you to the diary room to make an important decision.

Gavner: Oh no!

Evra: What do you think it is?

Gavner: It can't be good.

Big Brother: Big Brother has chosen a new housemate to live with you in the Big Brother House. You must make a decision as to whether he may live with you in the house or not, if he does then this week you may only have a small shopping budget. If he doesn't you may have blood, alcohol, sweets and crisps as well as a larger shopping budget for the week.

Evra: What!

Gavner: Oh nuts!

Evra: You want us to choose now?

Big Brother: Big Brother would like you to decide now.

Evra: what do we say?

Gavner: I'm not sure… it could be anybody. And if we have a new person then the shopping will have to be even less for each person.

Evra: but it would be better having a new housemate.

Gavner: I suppose so.

Evra: Big Brother, we would like to have a new housemate.

Big Brother: Thank you Evra, thank you Gavner.

The secret door opens and a tall, round, purple skinned vampaneze walks in, grinning insanely.

Evra: Oh my God!

Gavner: Oh no!

Evra: what have we done!

Murlough: Yes! Murlough is in the Big Brother House, oh yes he is!

Big Brother: You may now all leave the diary room and introduce your new housemate to the others.

They all leave the diary room, Gavner and Evra looking terrified and ashamed of themselves.


End file.
